


Aiseu The Siberian Husky

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol Loves Dogs More Than Life, Cute, Dogs, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Jongdae Has A Best Friend, Jongdae Is Kinda Shy, Love, Love For Dogs, M/M, Park Chanyeol/Kim Jongdae - Freeform, Romance, chanchen, chandae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Jongdae's best friend spent months to find the perfect birthday present for himAnd Mr. Park Chanyeol just shows up from nowhere and demands to take it.





	Aiseu The Siberian Husky

“Oh my God! What a cute little puppy!” Jongdae and his best friend Jenny, turned around to see the source of the super hyped, deep hoarse voice. They saw a tall man, dressed with a long black coat and a curly, messy, light brown hair. Who was almost running into Jenny’s pet shop, towards the dog. He took it from the counter and started playing with it “I want it!"

It was a baby Siberian Husky.

Jenny had spent two months looking for one, that had two blue eyes. It was a very rare thing to have, most huskies had, one brown and one blue. But it was worth all the trouble anyway, becuase she wanted to give the perfect present to her best friend Jongdae, for his birthday. Seeing him smile becuase of the dog was all worth it, until now. Jongdae's smile was gone, he was staring blankly at the stranger, who was holding the fluffy ball.

“Excuse me sir, it’s not for sale” Jenny said, trying not to be rude and covering her madness, while the man stood up, looking into her eyes. Hugging the little beautiful creature in his, long masive arms. It seemed like the puppy was a mere stuffed toy, the man was quite large. She was stunned by his smile and the sincerity in his eyes.

“I will pay as much as you want” The man replied excitedly, clearly he was truly in love with the dog and Jenny was already into the man, who was in front of her. She knew that, because her stomach filled with butterflies the moment, the man smiled at her, it was a long while since she felt that way towards someone, who might return it.

 

Jongdae saw the reaction in his best friend’s eyes, he knew that look way too well. That's why he decided, that it's better to give up the puppy, in the name of Jenny’s feelings, he owed her that and much more. It made him sad though, really, because he had already named him. Aiseu was the little fella's name, which came from Ice, because of his, bright blue, sparkling eyes.

“Give it to him Jenny, It’s okay” Jongdae covered his disappointment with a blinding smile, hoping that would be enough, because it has been years since she was in love with someone else, than Jongdae himself.

It was a really hard time for both of them, Jongdae truly loved her as a friend, because Jenny was always there when no one else was. Through all the hard times in his life.

When his parents passed away, after the car accident. She was there while Jongdae's mother struggled to stay alive in the hospital room. They spent sleepless nights on the uncomfortable chairs at the corridors. Jenny wiped every tear, that fell from his eyes, trying to feel him better. But they both knew that it was only a matter of time before his mother passes. She was there after that giving him strength to move forward with his life.

When his girlfriend left him, because she thought that he didn't give her enough love, right after his parents had died, she left him. Making him feel even more lonely, but Jenny was there, giving him love and comfort, that he desperately needed.

When he was kicked out of the flat, becuase he just couldn't make enough money for the rent. Jenny took him in, giving him a roof above his hear. Her apartment was small, it barely hold all of he belongings, but she made space for him anyway.

Jenny threw away most of her things, making the living room habitable. Letting Jongdae sleep on the chouch, although he spent most nights in her bed, cuddled up, crying in her arms until he fell asleep.

Then one day she admitted to him, that she had feelings for a very long time and because she loved him, she couldn't leave him in all those bad situations. And let's be honest, Jenny wasn't one of those people, who let others close easely and do charity for strangers.

Jongdae knew, that it will only ruin their friendship, if they get into a relationship, because he never really felt like that towards her. If they were together, Jongdae would be doing the charity and only be with her te repay all she did for him. Jongdae cherished their friendship more than anything, that's why he chose to be painfully honest with her and tell her the truth, despite the consequences.

He told her that she was always like a sister to him and that he really wanted to keep her as the good friend she had been all those years, instead of ruining it and one of them, being unhappy while the other one is fooled.

Gladly she understood and that’s one of the many reasons why Jongdae loved her. She was always understanding, always trying to see the point of view of the other person and try to understand his feelings as well, not forcing anything, ever.

Since that day, she never spoke of her feelings for him again, never told him, that she couldn't live with him anymore and kick him out the apartment or that she couldn't look at his face everyday, as Jongdae suspected she would do, after realising that there's no chance of them being together. She didn't say or do any of those things, but Jongdae knew about them, he saw it in her eyes.

After time she grew to overcome those feelings and her love for him. Their friendship became even more stronger after that, nothing could come between them, so at this point one puppy wasn’t a big deal for him, if he could see Jenny happy and in love again.

“Hell no Jongdae! Are you out of your mind, I won’t sell this dog, even for a million dollars.” His best friend snapped, because she would never betray Jongdae like that, even for someone potential to be something more. Jongdae was much more special to her, than some random stranger, that obviously loves dogs more than anything else.

“I’m sorry sir, you will have to leave it. If you want to, I will specially look for a similar one for you, but this particular one. Is Not For Sale.” She said the last sentence slowly, so the stranger could understand that there’s no way to get that particular puppy.

Jongdae was smiling now, because of the dedication he was seeing from his best friend’s towards him, it was not surprising though.

She was always like that, 'If Jongdae Wants Something, Jongdae Gets It' Jenny's voice came into his mind, remembering the time she had told him that. Making him smile even more, but for for a short time.

 

He saw the sadness in the man’s eyes, now that he knew, that he can’t have Aiseu, it seemed that there were tears in his eyes. The man looked at Jenny, that looked mad and then at Jongdae, who was giggling now and his best friend who was glaring at him.

“Oh! This is Your dog!” The man stated “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience, I thought it was for sale” He bowed in apology towards Jongdae and he accepted it with a smile, while patting the man’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, my name is Jongdae, it’s nice to meet you” He offered a hand for a shake, the man bowed once again “Chanyeol, I'm sorry again”

Shaking hands now, Jongdae moved his eyes to his best friend, who was looking at them with a raised eyebrow confused and still a bit mad. She had no idea why is Jongdae so polite to the man, who just tried to take away his own puppy.

“Really don’t worry at all." Jongdae said with a bright smile "You know what, if you want a dog, we should get a drink and discuss the details of what exactly you want your dog to be"

Jongdae wanted to set up, something like a date for his best friend and this hyped on puppies person. See if they will actually like each other and this seemed like a good opportunity, using his passion to their advantage.

“That sounds good, at what time?” The man replied, without a second thought, he was cheerful once again. It seemed that he liked the idea of going out, but Jenny on the other hand, she was glaring more like a serial killer at Jongdae now, because she figured out what he was trying to do. It seemed like she was planning 101 ways to murder Jongdae while he is sleeping.

“We close the shop at 8PM, so is nine okay?” Chanyeol nodded with a smile, while Jongdae contied “There’s a bar across the street, that we visit often”

The man agreed at the destination, then he turned to Jongdae’s best friend with a polite, apologetic smile.

“We didn’t get off with a good start, I’m sorry. It’s really nice to meet you.” He bowed his head, while smiling with his white shining teeth, reaching his hand out for a shake. Jongdae could see, that Jenny was blinded by that and giggled, because it was too obvious, even for the stranger.

“I’m Jenny” She replied with a forced smile, trying to cover her stunned face, while shaking his hand. Then the man turned to the little puppy, patting him on the head.

“See you later little guy” And giggled as he walked out the shop.

“He is so tall…” Jenny said, while blanking staring at the place, where he stood and Jongdae decided to tease.

“And handsome as hell” Changing his voice to imitate Taylor Swift’s, Jenny glared back at him, snapped back to reality.

“Are you fucking crazy Jongdae! What was that?!” Jongdae kept giggling “First, you wanted to give him your dog, then you invited him over for a drink, what are you trying to do”

He wrapped his arm around Jenny’s shoulders, leaning towards her with a playful voice. “You very well know what I’m doing and you can’t deny he is sexy, even I can see that" Jenny hit him playfully on the chest.

“I hate you” He poked his tongue at her “I know you love me anyway”

 

For a moment Jongdae thought, that he said the wrong thing, because Jenny’s face changed for a less than a second, then turning back to a smiling one.

“Shut up and start mopping, the shop won’t clean itself, you know.” At that moment Jongdae suspected, that her feelings for him were still there, but buried deep, deep inside. That’s why he had to do whatever it takes to make Chanyeol like her, even if he had to force the poor man.

 

 

It was almost time for them to close the shop and after that, Jongdae was planning to make Jenny go home and dress something good looking, other than jeans and a shirt, put on some make-up as well, making sure that he will like her, without having any excuses not to.

 

 

"What the hell are you doing, Jongdae?” Jenny protested as he started putting make up on her face.

“Trust me, he will fall in love with you” She frowned to his intentions, but he smiled at her with his sweetest smile, that he knew she can't say no to.

“Why are you doing this, Jongdae?” She asked with a frown, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking at him and not letting him continue before she gets an explanation.

“You deserve to be happy, Jenny and I will help you with that, because I owe you so much. This is the least I can do for you, now please let me” She smirked and closed her eyes while he was working his magic.

 

When Jongdae was done, he honestly thought that she was beautiful and could win any man’s heart.

“There we go, he will fall right at your feet” He handed a mirror, Jenny Woah-ed when she looked at her reflection.

“Come on, hurry, take a shower and get dressed. It’s almost 9” She ordered to Jongdae, as she hugged him in gratitude, thanking him for making her beautiful like never before, kissing his cheek.

 

 

When they were at the bar, his friend was seemly nervous. Jongdae smiled at her, reassuring her that he is there and nothing will go wrong.

Few minutes after they sat on the bar, Chanyeol arrived. Greeting both of them, but his eyes stayed longer on Jongdae than necessary, looking at him from head to toe, with a shining smile.

 

Jongdae wasn’t happy by that fact so he tried to point Chanyeol's attention to Jenny.

 

“So, she my best friend and owns the shop, where I work. You will have to talk with her, about the dog you want” Jongdae smiled proudly at himself, because this was supposed to make them both talk to each other, instead of the man staring at him and make Jongdae feel uncomfortable under his observing gaze.

 

Chanyeol only nodded and they ordered their drinks. The night was passing and he didn’t mention a dog, not even once. The man kept asking Jongdae different questions about him. Like, how old was he, where did he study, did he had hobbies. All kinds of questions that made him frustrated.

 

Jongdae could see, that Jenny was left out, so he tried to involve her as much as he could, with every answer to the questions. Making sure to point out that she is a very big part of his life, trying to make her feel better with thag and shift the man's attention to her all the time.

 

After their, drinking night ended, Jongdae admitted to himself, that his plan was a total failure, because his friend was feeling unwanted and uncomfortable, because no matter how hard he tried, all of Chanyeol's attention was towards him and not Jenny.

 

Chanyeol, said that he will come to the shop tomorrow, to really discuss the dog and left, making sure to have another glance at Jongdae with a cheerful smile of his face.

 

Jongdae decided that it would be if he spend the night at Jenny's room and she didn't say anything when he brought his blanket and pillow, which meant that she didn't want to stay alone.

 

Now they were in their beds, well Jenny was in her bed and Jongdae on the floor.

 

"Have you ever thought about your sexuality?” Her question came out of nowhere, Jenny didn’t speak much after the set-up-date-disaster.

 

“No, not really, why?” Jongdae asked, while looking at her and she was looking at the sealing, lost in her thoughts.

 

“Well you know, maybe that’s why you still haven’t found another girlfriend. Maybe you don’t really like girls, anymore” Jongdae frowned, because she might’ve been thinking that, this is the reason why he didn’t like her back.

 

“You still have feelings for me, don’t you?” He asked as he watched how a small smile spread across her face, she covered it with one hand, kind of embarrassed, but not exactly, more likely, stupidly giggling at a joke.

 

“When did I gave, that impression?” She was still covering her face, Jongdae smirked “Today actually, you never really got over it, did you?” Jenny only nodded, kept smiling, stupidly.

 

“No, not at all, I just got used to the feeling of not being able to have you, but still it was better to have you here, by my side, as a friend, than not at all”

Jongdae sighed sadly, because she was suffering, all this time, until today, it was never easy for her.

“I’m sorry” Jenny finally looked at him "Hey, it’s not your fault, that I’m so light hearted, but really, let’s forget about that" They stayed in silnce for a few minutes, both lost in their thoughts, before she spoke again.

 

“He really likes you, you know. The way he was looking at you, I think he actually came because you asked him to. That’s why I’m asking you, about your sexuality, because if you don’t mind it. I can see you two together and you would be such a good couple, you two are actually matching pretty well. You're good hearted, he has good intentions, I can see that he is nice, really nice..”

 

Jongdae couldn’t bare the sadness in her voice, but it was true. All of the man’s attention was towards Jongdae. “What about you? You like him too, I can't..” She smirked.

 

“I’m the one who just never gets the guy, you know, the old lady with the 12 dogs named after all members from a famous boy group" She laughed ironically at herself, turning to look in Jongdae's eyes, smiling and being completely honest now.

 

“Really, think about it. He is going to come again, tomorrow. If you like him and want to try, just go for it. I will be your wingman/woman, playing dumb and slowly find him the dog, so you can have more time with him”

 

She kept smiling, as Jongdae stood up, going to her bed and hugging her tightly.

“Thank you so much, you’re amazing, the best person I have met in my whole life and I’m so so sorry for everything that I made you go through because of me"

 

 

On the next day, Jongdae actually decided to take the guy’s number and see where things will go after that. Having his best friend’s support was everything he needed.

 

When Chanyeol came in the shop, around noon, looking around for Jongdae, when he saw him mopping the floor, the smile that was on his face only got bigger and brighter.

 

“Oh, here you are!” Jenny greeted, making Jongdae look up at his best friend, who was winking at him, to make a move. Jongdae was some kind of nervous and he had no idea why, maybe he actually liked this guy.

 

“Hey” He greeted with a green, walking towards Chanyeol.

 

“Where’s my little buddy, I got him a present” He was looking around for the small puppy.

 

“I left him with the veterinarian this morning and really, you didn’t have to” Jongdae was feeling awkward at that moment, he didn’t know what to do.

The man saw that on Jongdae's fave and hesitated if he should give the present, but Jenny decided that they needed a little push.

 

“So what did you get for our little Aiseu?” They both looked at her, Chanyeol scratched marvelously his nape. Taking a little box out of his pocket.

“Well.. It’s a collar, I didn’t know his name, so I got an empty one” He handed it over to Jenny, still feeling uncomfortable.

She smiled while she took it out and saw that it was with a heart shaped pendant, that contained an empty paper.

 

“Jongdae, look how cute this is!” She showed it to him “Come here, write his name in” She gave him a pen and Jongdae wrote ‘Aiseu’ a little ugly because his hands were shaking for no particular reason.

 

“You know where his name comes from?” Jenny asked Chanyeol, because no one would seem to talk and things were going to stay awkward forever, if she doesn't do anything. The man smiled knowingly.

 

“From Ice, because of the color of his eyes?” He had a smirk on, but still he was asking if he was right. Jenny chuckled, because this looked like Jongdae’s soulmate, only if he stopped acting like a school girl.

She wrapped one arm Jongdae's neck.

 

“I apologize for Jongdae, he gets awkward when people are giving him presents, he is such a pain in the ass for Birthdays and Christmases” She slightly pushed him forward to make him do something.

 

But nothing like that happened, Jenny got irritated, because he said that he will do something, but he was literally a log at this moment.

 

“Are you free tonight?” Jenny asked the man, who looked confused by the question “My friend here, has a birthday tomorrow, so you should take him out. I’m not really a party person, he always wanted to go out and party, but I’m too old for that”

 

Jenny started laughing as Jongdae mumbled a ‘shut up, already’ under his breath, which everybody heard and made Chanyeol smile.

 

“Of course! What is your phone number?” Chanyeol asked and Jongdae finally looked at the man and away from the collar.

Walking over to him and silently writing his number on Chanyeol’s hand with a small, shy smile. Jenny giggled at him, because he was still acting like a school girl, but Chanyoel seemed to like it.

 

“Okay then, I will text you the address, see you tonight” after saying that Chanyeol left and Jenny kept greening at her best friend as he mumbled.

 

“I hate you” She laughed “I know you love me, anyway” She winked at him, playfully, revenge was sweet.

 

“Now You go mopping and shut it!” Jongdae started laughing and his fake mad face was gone now. Jenny went to him and hugged him tight, kissing him on the cheek “Be happy my child, you deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is  
> I just felt like writing it  
> and it came out pretty cute  
> I hope you enjoyed it \^o^/


End file.
